SeToOh
by Yuu-tomo-Ame
Summary: well, and insane little thing that me and my obsessed seto fan did. it was written by 11 yr olds so dont be suprised ^^;;;


Ame: hello oh people of happy little ffdn. I am very new at this, considering this is my first story, so, I expect to get a lot of bad reviews.all well. My friend and I made this up while drinking a tea we did not know the flavor of. Yu: it smelled like lemons and tasted like mint.it was good enough^^. Beware of weird insanity.. only people who are 11 or 12(seeing that we happen to be in that age range ^^;;) would probably find this funny. Ame: ok, I think that's all we have to do, right?? Yu: the disclaimer thingy!! We have to say we don't own it!! Ame: okies.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Cardcaptor Sakura, Furbies, Poke'mon , Chobits, or Digi Charat  
  
Ame:otay! Here we go -_-;;;..  
  
One day, Sakura Kinomoto was skipping down the path when she saw somebody was in Eriol's house. She ran inside, thinking somebody had broken in, and saw somebody sitting in his big red evilness chair, petting a kitty. Something had been added to it to make it a swivel chair. (btw ''= thoughts and ""= words and **= actions) Sakura: 'Who?'  
  
Seto-Kaiba: * sitting in chair petting a black kitty * "I've been expecting you Yu-gi."  
  
Sakura: O_o;;; "Ummm, my name is Sakura."  
  
Seto: * sweatdrop * " I can fix that!" *turns around* " Now leave the house and come back in!"  
  
Sakura*obeys and goes outside and knocks and comes back in*  
  
Seto: * turns around petting kitty with a smirk * " I've been expecting you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura: * gasps* " Really?"  
  
Seto: *under breath* " where's yu-gi?? He must have misplaced our schedule for our daily rival duels."  
  
Sakura: "Hoe?"  
  
Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp., closets with furbies awaiting their awakening sit alone in the dark. Then, one of the white furbies turns on and it's blue eyes glow in the darkness.  
  
Furby: "koh koh, ooooap ooooooap oooooap.*evil grin* kah nooloo(I looked this up at furby dot Com, It means, me happy.)heee heee heee!"  
  
*back at Eriol's former house*  
  
Sakura: "why are you here?"  
  
Seto: "-_-; personal reasons"  
  
Sakura: *screaming* "Well I am friggen bored, and that cant be possible in this show!!! I AM THE ALL HAPPYNESS SAKURA!!!!! I DEMAND YOU-"  
  
Syaoran entering cuts off Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: "sakura?"  
  
Sakura: *mad face instantly molts into a happy cute little smile *" Yes?"  
  
Syaoran: "maybe you should duel seto while he is waiting for what's-his-name.."  
  
Sakura:*ponders for a few minutes* "ok!!" *transfigures the sakura cards into dueling cards by some weird power*  
  
Seto: " I didn't plan to beat more than one person.YAY!"*does a little dance* "because I am unstoppable cause I have the blue eyes ultimate dragon!!"  
  
Sakura: " I have all four pieces of exelementhingymagijjger*smirks*"  
  
Seto: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not the exelementhingymagijjger!!Its even worse than black and white horror films! O_O"  
  
Sakura:*sticks tongue out* "ok, lets duel!!*Cute smile*" Sakura takes out a handheld stadium thingy and so does Seto*  
  
Suddendly, a bright light shoots from Kaiba Corp. and lands on Seto's cards.  
  
Seto: "What the hell!! My cards are all furbies!!?!?!?!?!??!*continuous cursing*" *BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* mother*BEEEEEPER*  
  
Sakura: "ho-e...?" *scared*  
  
Seto: *jumps up* "Who gives a damn, I still have my blue eyes ultamite...furby?"  
  
Sakura:*laughing and pointing* " Your fuzzyness deck will not beat my ..element deck!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Syaoran: *scared*  
  
Sakura: "I summon the watery card!!" *water thingy appears* "and I summon the firey card in defense mode!!" firey *card shows up guarding*  
  
Seto: " -_-;;;;; well I guess I summon my blue etes ultamite furby." blue furby with blue eyes comes out" *thinks* ' Lets see, if the attack for the blue eyes is-'  
  
Seto is cut off because sakura commands the watery card to attack when the furby eats the water ball.  
  
Sakura: O_O;;;  
  
Furby: "YUUUUUUUMMMM...OOOOOOOAP OOOOOOOOOAAP OOOOOOOOOOOAP! Koh koh! Again!!"  
  
Sakura: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" furby jumps off the field and eats sakura and spits her out in a marble  
  
Syoaran: O_O " SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG U *BEEEEEEEP*" ( Ame: I am going to stop using quote marks its getting annoying)  
  
Seto: foolish child - -  
  
Kero: *locks syaoran in a cage* hehehehhehehehhe. I will sell him as a pet!!  
  
Seto: *begins to like this yellow stuffed animal * who is next!?!?!?!  
  
Ash: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*_* cause I am gonna catch em all cause I am ash ketcum from pal-  
  
Seto: yes yes, lets duel already. *ashe's friends come in *  
  
Ash: * changes all his poke'mon into cards * hey I only have about 14!!  
  
Seto: I guess u loose by regulation, seeing that I, seto kaiba have a lot more cards than you. *throws ash and his friends into the marble with sakura.  
  
Sakura: (inside marble) O_O aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Creepy ppl!!*sobbing *  
  
Ash: hi I am ash ketchum fr-  
  
Misty/Brock: *kill ash * YEAH YEAH.  
  
Back above  
  
Mokuba:HIDDIEE HO^^( Yuu: I kno I kno, he would never say that but It would be cute tho^^)  
  
Seto: hey mokuba, it looks like I am running out of opponents. Chii: *Bursts in the door wearing black (probably dark chii) I challenge you *airy voice *  
  
Chii: *gets on dueling platform * I summon the pink bunny!!!!!!!! *weird pink bunny wearing dress comes up *  
  
Furby: hee heee hee. U no match me! Mwa! * kissing noise *  
  
Chii: O_O what kind of pervert is it?!?!?!?its worse than hideki!!!!  
  
Furby: *kisses bunny and kills all life points of chii * hahahhahahaha  
  
Mokuba: ooooooooo !! I watched this series! * pulls out dark chii with strange powers and tosses her into the marble* that weirdo was ruining the plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto/Kero: O_o what plot?  
  
Mokuba: good point..all well!!^^  
  
Kero: * locks up chii in a cage* now I can sell her as a maid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chii : chii?  
  
Kero: * immediately mezmorized by the cuteness but shakes it off*  
  
Seto: *sighs * what a boring day, I haven't gotten to see yugi yet!!  
  
Yugi: well here I am !!* in yami form with tai taye taya or however her name is spelled * give me back my friends!!  
  
Seto: what do u mean?? U haven't even met them!!  
  
Yugi: all the more excuse to be more heroic!*goes up to the duel thingy* I SUMMON EXODIA!!! THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!!  
  
Seto: pulls out a new card: I summon the cheap card win card!! It eliminates all cards that seem to be a cheap way to win!!! * Picture of a furby laughing on the front *  
  
Yugi: *exodia is dead and yugi loses all life points ( I am not good at battle scenes!!) noooooooo!!!  
  
Kero: *locks up yugi * a tourist attraction!!  
  
Later that day, they open up the sideshow in tomeda, attracting thousands, even a special group of 4 from America!!  
  
(gee, I wonder who they are.)  
  
Dagger(my name heheh alias): wow!!!*_* syaoran li!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs up to kero * how much is the cute guy with brown hair???  
  
Neko(my friend's alias ((yuu)): which one?? *looking at seto *  
  
Scythe(my friend's real name^^): oooooooooooo!!!! Look a kitty!!!!*points at puchiko *  
  
T.V.(we named her that): YUGI!!!! Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero:as a set, the four cost $784739472847832748327487328473284798  
  
Dagger: how about 10 5" by 5" lollipops??  
  
Kero: DEAL!!!(don't ask about puchiko)  
  
Seto: WHAT!!?!?!?!??!!? *gets hugged *  
  
Syoaran: who r u????  
  
Dagger: ummmmm ^^:;;;; SAKURA!!  
  
Syaran:well u look like her so good enough!!^^*hugs *  
  
Hideki: chii!!* comes and hugs chii*  
  
Mokuba: THAT THE WAY THE SERIES SHOULD HAVE ENDED!!!*puff *  
  
Dagger/Neko: *_* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! MOKUBA^^  
  
D: MINE  
  
N: MINE  
  
D: MINE  
  
N :MINE  
  
Dejiko(actually she just looks like dejiko but she is my character, she has short green hair and bells like dejiko but no kitty ears or tail or nyo after very sentence): I can help!! *touches mokuba and rings a big bell on her head with an Egyptian eye on it *  
  
Mokuba: *becomes two*  
  
Dagger/Neko: YAY!!!!!!!!! *hugs mokuba * *says to new bfs * HE IS OUR NEW ADOPTED SON!!  
  
Seto: mokuba already is my brother.  
  
Neko: shutup^^  
  
Syoaran: CUTE^^  
  
Seto: oh ok.. U have to admit he is kinda cute.  
  
Mokuba#1: hey!! *likes being hugged tho *  
  
And so, they eventually tossed the marble into the river and was never seen again. The 3 couples got married and all that cap but scythe just adopted puchiko as a sister^^ kero became dagger's new pet and served her as the new mistress of the clow cards ( sorry to say that sakura died =( )  
  
Ame: well? What did u think ^^  
  
Yuu: MOKUBA!! *glomps mokuba plushie*  
  
Ame: yes he is soooooooooooooo adorable!! I couldn't resist  
  
Yuu: plz review our weird story!!!^^;;;  
  
Ame: we don't mind if u tell us its bad, I mad this up in 10 minutes  
  
Ame/Yuu: bai^^ 


End file.
